More than just a servant
by Elysees
Summary: Rei is a prince, and Kai is his servant. After Kais fall down the stairs Rei have to help him with a massage. But what happends between the tow boys? It's way better if you read it! A really cute story, happy ending and SLIGHT yaoi. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Ok,

**D****isclaimer:** Ok,.. Before we get all confused.. I do NOT own Beyblade and how sad it might be I never will :'(

This is my second fan-fic and again, with Kai and Rei in the lead ;)

There just keep popping stories up in my head about them heh.

Now enjoy!!

Cause you are more than just a servant to me

"**Master Rei, please, concentrate!" Kai was surprised himself by his begging voice, but Rei wouldn't concentrate at all today. Kai was expected to make sure Rei took care of his studies, but his neko master always ended up getting lost in his own world of daydreaming. **

"**awww, but Kaaaiii!! I don't feel like studying at all right now. Can I please have just a little break??" Rei said whit just as begging eyes. **

**Kai sighed, he didn't want to force Rei, but if Rei didn't study and just kept quitting his lessons, it would mean big problems for Kai. "Master, you have to at least finish this lesson, and then you can stop for tonight."**

**Rei pouted, but he knew when Kai was like that, there would be no discussion. "..Not fair…" he said under his breath as he returned to the boring books which was laying on his big desk. "You know Kai? Sometimes you can be such a mood killer" Rei said while he tried to understand the texts he was reading. "I'm sorry you think that master." Kai said, but at least his master had returned to the studies now.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

**SOME HOURS LATER**

"**YAY!! I'm finish!!" Rei stormed out of his room, he was finally done with his studies and he couldn't wait to get away from those killing books. But in his rush he didn't saw the stairs right in front of him. **

**Kai saw where Rei was going. He felt**** the adrenalin going out in his system and his instincts taking over his body to save Rei from that fall. "MASTER REI!! WATCH OUT!!".**

**Rei looked back over his shoulder ****"Kai, why are you shouting so mu.." Rei didn't notice where he was going before it was too late. When he put his foot down there wasn't anything underneath, and he couldn't gain his balance. Rei was falling. He looked down, there had to be at least 1000 steps, or it sure looked that way.**

**Kai ran as fast as he could, he had to save his master no matter what! Running with an incredibly speed, Kai was able make a jump and grab his master by the wrist in the very last moment. Kai had to react quickly. He pulled Rei towards himself and threw him forcefully back, so that Rei landed safely on the floor on top of the stair. But now it was Kai who was falling. In his desperate attempt to save his master he had thrown himself forward, and now he was in mid air. There was no way he would be able to save himself now, but at least Rei was safe, that was the most important thing. **

**Kai could fell his shoulder crack**** when he hit the stair. He was falling fast and he wasn't able to stop. The only thing he could do was to curl up and try to protect his body as the fall continued. **

**Kai felt how he now was rolling across a plain surface, and knew he was on the floor. But just when he thought it was over he slammed his back into the back wall at the end of the stair. A huge amount of pain found it's way up his spine and throughout his whole body. Kai could see the edges in his vision turn into a frame of blackness and fainted. **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Rei had landed on the floor with a loud bump, but he was grateful that Kai had been their to save him. Rei looked up from his position on the floor to thank Kai. But when Rei looked up, his eyes widened in fear. Kai was falling!**

**Rei saw how Kai hit one of the fist steps on the stair, shoulder first, with a loud crack. He saw Kai fall all the way down the huge stair, hearing loud cracks and bumps on his way down. Kai finally got to the bottom, but he was falling with such a high speed that he first stopped the moment his back collided with the back wall. **

**Kai wasn't moving. He was lying face down on the floor. Rei quickly got up on his feets and ran down the stairs as fast as he could to get to Kai. He could feel how tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. This was all his fault! If just had paid more attention before, this wouldn't had happened!! Rei finally reached Kai, and kneeled at his side, he didn't look good at all. **

**Kai had got lots of bruise and scratches from the fall, and he was unconscious. Rei carefully carried Kai bridelystyle back up the stairs and back into his room and laid him down in his oversized bed. Rei placed himself at Kai's side. He had to wake Kai up, to see if he was okay.**

**Rei took a grip on**** Kai's shoulder in his try to wake him up, but he quickly withdraw it when he saw Kai flinch in pain when Rei had touched him. **

"**Kai..? Are you awake??" Rei asked with worry in his voice he couldn't help feeling that it was all his fault that Kai was in this kind of state. Kai, who always was so strong, that Rei sometimes was unsure if Kai could even get hurt or injured. And now he was laying in here in Rei's own bed, flinching at the lightest touch, because he had fallen down the stairs. How ironic. **

**Kai opened his eyes and stared directly into his masters worried face. "M-Master Rei? Where am I? What happened?" Kai asked. He was still a little dizzy and was currently trying to clear his mind and recall what just happened.**

"**Kai! Thank God you're awake!! Kai you fell down the stairs, remember?" Rei was glad that Kai had woken up, but he was still worried for Kai's condition, it was a pretty bad fall after all. **

**Kai blinked a few times before it all came back to him "The stairs..? That's right!! Master are you alright!?" Kai quickly sat up, but he soon wished he hadn't, when a shout of pain pierced up trough his spine. Kai cried out in pain and fell back onto the bed so that he now was laying face down.**

**Rei took a gentle grip on Kai's hand to calm him. "Kai essay!! Yes I'm all right, thanks to you,.. But you sure aren't! So you'll have to relax now, kay?"**

**Kai again looked at Rei. "B-But master,.. I ca-" But Kai wasn't allowed to finish his sentence before Rei interrupted.**

"**No buts Kai,..! I'm giving you and order!! And stop calling me master, you know you just can call me by name.. Now, take it essay and don't puss yourself,.. Okay??"**

**Rei looked at Kai with determent, and yet gentle eyes. Kai smiled a little. **_**"So this it what it takes**__**to get him to concentrate."**_** Kai thought to himself. **

"**Yes mas,.. I mean, Rei" Kai answered with a low voice, while he was trying to ignore the aching pain in his back.**

"**Good,.. I'll stay with you Kai, ****so just say if you need anything" Rei smiled a little of his own words, the tables had turned. Normally it was Kai who would say something like this to him, but now it was Rei's turn to take care of Kai, and Rei didn't mind. He wanted to help Kai if he was able to, and he was now. **

"**Thanks Rei" Kai said. He was glad Rei was with him, he was the only person Kai really trusted and cared for, and the only one Kai would ever allow too see his weaknesses. Like now. **

**Kai tried to move into a more ****comfortable position, but every time he tried to move the pain returned, he felt so helpless.**

"**Kai, are you okay??" Rei asked when he saw the pained look on Kai's face.**

**Kai didn't look at Rei, he kept his gaze on the pillows at his side. "It's just my back… It.. hurts.." Kai wasn't use to this. Usually it was him who should take care of Rei and his needs, but now it was the other way around. It was a little weird, but at the same time it was a nice felling. **

"**I can help you with that" Rei said with his cute little smile. And before Kai could even react, Rei had already placed a leg on either side of Kai's hips, and was pulling off Kai's shirt slowly, so that he wouldn't hurt him. **

**Kai was a little confused, he didn't had a clue of what Rei was going to do. But suddenly he felt to hands taking a gentle grip down on his lower back and started to rub the tension out of his muscles. Kai couldn't help but letting out a little sigh of pleasure, Rei really had magic hands.**

**Rei smiled a little when he heard Kai sighing because of the massage. It wasn't every day he would hear the big Kai making sounds of pleasure. **

**Rei started to work up**** to the middle of Kai's back. No wonder Kai was pained. His muscles where really tense, and Rei was pretty sure that it wasn't all because of the fall. Kai was properly having trouble with his back even before he fell, but hadn't told anyone of course. **

**Suddenly Kai gasped. Rei had reached his shoulders and his hands had found some really sore spots from when Kai had felled, but Rei didn't stop.**

"**Rei, that really hurts..!" Kai hissed.**

"**Where does it hurt Kai, tell me"**

"**Between my shoulders" Kai hissed again.**

**Rei placed both his hands between Kai's shoulders, and made gently up and down movements and slowly added more pressure. At first Kai tensed up but after some time Rei could fell him loosen up under his touch, and was very satisfied with the sounds of pleasure Kai was making when Rei continued to massage around his shoulder blades.**

"**Mmmm,… Yess,. Right there" Kai simply couldn't control himself, Rei was just TO good to be true. But still he couldn't help but fell that this was wrong, Rei was a prince, and Kai his servant****, it shouldn't be like this. Why did Rei this anyway?**

"**Uhh,.. Rei, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure Kai, what's up?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Rei stopped the massage to look at Kai with a confused look on his face. **

"**Why what??**** What are you talking about?"**

"**Why are you helping me? You're a prince after all, you shouldn't care about helping me, I'm **_**your **_**servant after all" Kai said, desperately trying to hide from the neko's gaze, there was something about that look, sometimes he was completely unable to look Rei in the eyes.**

**Rei got of Kai to lay down beside him and forced Kai to look him straight in the eyes.**

"**Kai, I help you because I **_**want **_**to. And because you are much more than just a servant to me."**

**And with that Rei leaned himself forward and gave Kai a gently kiss on his forehead.**

"**I love you Kai"**

**Kai was stunned, Rei **_**loved **_**him? Could it really be true or was he just jokeing? No, this wasn't a joke, he could tell.**

**Kai placed his arm around Rei and nuzzled into his chest.**

"**I love you to" He mumbled. Enjoying how Rei was playing with his hair.**

**And then they both fell asleep in each others arms.**

I hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writhing it!! ;D

Please review (Then I'll be happy!!)


End file.
